


Honey Moon

by Junthew



Series: Guardian in the cage [2]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mind Rape, Oral Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junthew/pseuds/Junthew
Summary: 同系列的PWP短平快《笼囚龙》过于短平快了，导致我觉得没开爽，所以趁着手速开了一把小垃圾帝王x大鸟守护的“蜜月”，时间线大致是Luciano和Borjigin的新（强行）婚蜜月期——从两龙结识直到倒霉野爪Arctic出事，Luciano得知Arctic原来也是被巢穴领主（也就是player）献祭（exalt）的龙。但中间考研去了，从此就坑了。如果你只想看个爽，冲完就好；如果对龙之间的爱恨情仇感兴趣，可以关注一下我的OC，我家的龙都是从我OC的关系脱胎而来w
Series: Guardian in the cage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641319
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

守护的发情周期是十五天，而帝王则必须翻倍。“「恋人间的休戚与共。」领主们常用这个借口，而我更喜欢直言不讳：为了更好地繁殖。”Luciano解释道，对于他而言，强行管制守护的释放周期只不过是权力使然，绝不要一厢情愿地以为这是情人间的小把戏。  
帝王有时实在容易多虑，Borjigin想，到底自己哪种反应会让Luciano认定自己有了他口中“恋人”的奢望——堪称最无言以对的误解。守护不能理解帝王，也许说所有过于绝对，起码是九成上下的比例，他不能接受对方的冷酷暴虐，尽管事实上他百分之百地承受着对方的凌辱。在那些龙生中最和煦温暖的阶段Borjigin不是没有思索过恋人和家庭的意义，他爱慕着一位帝王女性，比他出身更加高贵，强大且端庄，主持着一片相当大的区域内的Dominance活动里同龙神直接联络的部分。Borjigin少年时期就远远地守望着她，在变得能够独当一面前青涩的守护甚至不肯靠近那位祭司，她身上所有无法忽视的美却又吸引着他，连带帝王的种族也曾经爱屋及乌地在Borjigin心中具有了独特的地位，现下看来，简直是讽刺。  
哪怕守护参与了对帝殇的绞杀，在那史诗般的战斗落幕之刻从舞台的迷雾里，从那个怪物的身上认出了昔日的爱慕对象，这种根深蒂固的偏见仍然发挥着作用。在兽族领地的日子，Borjigin有时会想，他就不应该从那场死战里活下来，为什么发现秘密的是他而不是别的龙呢，如果他继续被蒙在鼓里，他不过是个先失去了恋人，继而又在帝殇的可怕事件里失去了所有家人，找不到龙生意义的残废而已。  
“你还没学会怎么恨我——你心目中高贵、荣耀和强大种族的一员，就像你其实不能恨夺走你家人的帝殇一样，因为她就在那里。你用最锋利的刀剑也斩不断她是我同类的事实，无法撕开帝殇把她带回来，因为我，她，我们，本来就是一体的啊哈哈，我真是个傻瓜，Arctic都该嘲笑我了，居然因为你一开始的指责而稍微自我检讨了一番呢！”  
当然毫无悬念地，这段早年的纯情也逃不开天舞的窥探，他在Luciano默许下把守护的过去和守护本身一样扒得一丝不挂。Luciano于是拿来大做文章地讥讽守护，语气和内容一如既往下流，充分显示了他本性何等恶劣。  
“可怜的家伙，瞧我在说什么，问题是，你甚至没有理由恨我，你那龌龊奋斗史的终点，不就是和一只帝王做令人愉快的事情吗，哦如果叫我早一步认识她，真想当着你的面，同你那一尘不染的仙女就在神坛里完成造物主繁衍血脉的夙愿……瞧你的小家伙，只听到只言片语就在笼子里兴奋得不行。”  
Borjigin一反隐忍退让，就在床上和帝王动手，结果不出所料地被轻易制服。  
最适合他和Luciano的关系词是“敌人”，绝不会是别的什么，但是身体和意志早已分崩离析，他的身体坦诚得可怕，是那种他宁死不肯承认的坦诚。Borjigin仿佛能听见它叫嚣着说 “时间快到了，对，时间到了。”守护需要在一个月的间隔期里随时满足Luciano的欲望，忤逆稍有过度可能就将错失机会。即便巢穴里的其他仆役也不是可以轻易开罪的对象，除了被报复式地惩处外，还会有一堆小报告吹到Luciano的耳边去，连锁效应实在也是他吃不消的。他的身体早就无法忍受，责备他毫无意义的原则自尊和愤恨——都见鬼去吧，除了让它白白苦熬了一个月有什么意义，它支使他去求Luciano，不计一切代价地求得释放。  
所以当大量冰水将Borjigin兜头浇透，把他从稀薄的睡眠中惊醒时，他几乎是瞬间压抑住了身体的条件反射——他的身体比大脑更早地记住了唤醒意味着什么，清洗又意味着什么。它懦弱且卑怯，第一时间想要逃离，这是在无数次搏杀中形成的保命反射弧，并不那么容易消除。而后蠢蠢欲动，颤抖不止，在「Silence」和「Midnight」长期作用下无比敏锐的触感，很快接收到残忍的冲击，又是雷系的电击，透过一根也许是法杖的东西点触他赤裸的身体，尤其是那些被拔去鳞片的地方，和脆弱的敏感区，因为水的传导，像沿着血脉烧灼的火焰一样带来焚身的剧痛。  
“呃……啊……”  
痛哼出口就化为沙哑的呻吟，Luciano即便言语多有侮辱，对他的防范却丝毫不敢怠慢，定期会巩固他身上的禁言魔法，让他连一个音节都发不出，因而做不到最简单的魔法破解。脖颈上锁死的项圈不仅是情趣物品，那个不起眼的铃铛里还注入了Luciano后来搜集的延时与效果增幅，使得对他的约束不仅严密，也便利得多。在守护因为剧痛扭动挣扎，张开紧闭的吻之际，口枷粗暴地填进他齿间，一条黑布随后狠狠覆了那双微闭的全无焦距的金棕色眼睛，在脑后束紧。然后他才被从镣铐上解下来，狱卒押着他，不待在墙上吊悬许久血流不畅的双臂从麻木中恢复，即刻将它反扭，重新用镣锁铐住。某些皮质的刑具贴上他的身体，多亏他被开发的敏锐触感，他的皮肤已经成了他的双眼，类似锁扣的东西在守护身上仔细拉紧扣死。仆役踹他腰侧粗暴地帮他保持住平衡，然后他的项圈被拉动，被迫仰起头，在这期间电击依然在持续，时不时钻着捆绑的空隙突如其来地窜上他的身体。  
“——呜！”  
Borjigin猛一痉挛，那只恶毒的法杖尖端贴着被迫以刑具固定在腔道外的龙根，施放电流在左侧被捆扎得浑圆的袋囊上。强烈的刺激让他整条龙痛得缩成一团，再也支撑不住地向前倾倒，锁链止住了他的去势，他在半空戛然而止，被这一下猛拽弄得窒息。因而轮到胸口右侧首饰上挨的那一下点触，已然发不出任何声音。  
前来提囚的仆役陆续意犹未尽地在他身上释放了几次电击，不知是谁捧起他低垂的头颅，灵巧的舌头从口枷撑开的空隙探进去，舔舐他压在树脂体下战栗的舌。Borjigin在黑布下闭起双眼，他的身体已经被贯穿过无数次，无论是上面还是下面，闯进去的东西也是花样繁多，但每一次亵玩仍然让他从灵魂深处感到恶心和厌倦。  
无非就是那些手段，他蠕动舌头，这不是件容易事，口腔里剩下的空间太小了，它笨拙地发出心急的咕噜声。他的身体迫不及待地抛开灵魂向对方求欢，而这被证明每次确实都能取悦对方，仆役（或许不是在他口腔里探索的这个）纠缠着他骨架巨大的身体，完全是同样心急的厮磨。他的龙根被其他的龙纳入掌心，前段是精致的银丝笼子，袋囊垂在下方，被可怜兮兮地夹在笼子收束和延精环之间，Luciano不忘同样料理它，铁丝居中将两个袋囊分开，略微收紧地掐成两颗形状喜人的卵。仆役们正在把玩它，但龙根的反应很冷淡，它还没从突如其来的电击里恢复，而且——它记得那些和笼子的，从来是肉体居于下风，银丝间的空隙曾经让皮肉苦不堪言。Luciano达成了对他“前面那根东西”的管理，把他获取快感的途径集中到后面，那个借助药物和「Shock」保持着弹性的洞穴，此刻正疯狂夹着填塞进去的龙根模型，吮吸它的外壁。Borjigin感到一只爪子将他的尾巴扶起，同时前半截身体也受到向下的压力，这是糟糕的信号，他的腰部和臀部自觉做出反应，前后推搡的同时左右摇晃，「Viberation」从最早不堪忍受的折磨变成难得的赏赐，甚至那种不发生位置移动的纯粹震动亦难填欲壑，不过聊胜于无。仆役隔着金属制的贞操裤，狠狠往里按了两下，成功使守护发出一声满足的叫喊。  
他最后的理智能力有限，只在关键时刻撤走了他脑海里所有过去记忆的影像，这是最后的自我保护，他不想在自己沉沦于欲望时，脑海里留下恋人Esther，或是妹妹的任何痕迹，那对她们是种玷污。仆役们在原地磨蹭一会儿后拉动他的项圈，Borjigin摇摇晃晃地挪动双腿，沉重的脚镣还扣在踝上，他趴伏在地面，仿佛扛着千斤重担般躬着腰背，沉默地跟着他们靠近Luciano今天玩乐的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 参照现实里拥有不止一根丁丁的爬行动物，理论上就算你有六个小丁丁，一次也只能用一根，but plot？What plot？

“调教师？”  
Seide面前是一张黑白格子交替排列的棋盘，八八六十四个格子之上的厮杀已经接近尾声，形势对Seide相当不妙，但他显然没打算就此缴械投降。天舞好整以暇地托着下巴，懒洋洋半卧在Luciano对面，将他的目光从棋盘上移开，望了眼自己同样悠闲的上司，而后天舞冲着床尾另一侧的景象摇了摇头，啧啧称奇：“竟然特别设置这样的职业，大人，卑职孤陋寡闻，让您见笑。”  
“可不是什么龙都能接纳的——哦!”  
接话的是一个陌生的声音，听上去稚气未脱，因为他语气里难以忽略的故作姿态的成分，年轻的龙试图“营造”一种起伏，他那自认为俏皮邪气的上扬尾音被切分成断裂的音节，从而暴露了他天生的语气单调。仅凭这一点，这片大陆上大部分的龙都能猜到他的种族，这也可以解释为什么Seide的视线只被守护占据。  
不仔细看的话，根本注意不到盘踞在龙根上那只小小的龙。  
Luciano低笑一声，似乎对这段和调教师建立友好关系的经历并不避讳，“Seide，如果你感兴趣，恐怕没有不能知道的存在。”  
Fae继续用那种单调的声音吐槽，中间夹杂着应该是在用力的短暂停顿：“他们天舞总是这么鼻孔朝天，不像您，Luciano大人，唔啊啊，偶尔还是很怀念呢，征服大人您的感觉。”  
“你太失礼了，我的小先生。”  
“呵呵，Seide，话虽如此，你额前的宝石闪烁的光芒，在我看来，仿佛像是在说‘愿闻其详’啊。” Luciano用一枚棋子敲着棋盘，他对追杀Seide，破开自己参谋长棋盘上的最后一道防线将军似乎也并不着急，他们只是在闲聊，下棋不是什么要紧事。  
Seide扶额夸张地哀叹：“您这么说太让我伤心了，我亲爱的主人，我的好将军，难道我对您的尊敬有什么值得怀疑的地方吗，还是说您需要我剖开我的胸膛，挖出我的心来给您瞧瞧才会让您重新信赖我？”  
“我有的时候，”帝王不以为然地耸耸肩，“居然会觉得你这种装腔作势的玩笑话挺讨人喜欢，你就是这样应付军部那些酒囊饭袋的？啧，看上去真是危险。”  
“哈哈，您严重了，大人，那些家伙虽然蠢——哦原谅我，我并不是在指责我们效忠的织光者在人事上有所偏差，可惜这是事实。”Seide收敛他那戏剧性的语调，阴狠又隐约回到毒药参谋的身上，他看了一眼精灵的方向，Luciano既然自己在外人面前提起，就证明调教师是可以信任的，又或者说，泄露风声也是他主人的意图之一，那就没什么可以忌讳的了，无论从那个角度，和盘托出都在允许的范围内：“托您的威名，他们可没一个敢动我。”  
Luciano明了于心地点点头：“我不反对你更谨慎些，毕竟，如果你带着紧咬不放的大鱼哭着跳上岸来——  
我可不会张开怀抱，染上那该死的味道。”  
“卑职明白。”  
“Luciano大人的魅力真是与日俱增，哦，我像过去一样爱着您，不，现在更甚……呐，我说，现在可不是分散精力到你迷人的主人身上的时候哟——”  
精灵的话反而引得一直噙笑欣赏着这边的Luciano和Borjigin的视线撞了个正着，对于守护而言，其实称不上什么视线，他的双眼几乎没有焦距，就算为了今天这场好戏经历了一段时间不短的光线适应，正被撩拨的欲望也让他无暇去关注些什么。那些对话闯进他耳朵里，就从另一边出去，和他过去的一切一样毫无意义，但是精灵提醒了他，他困惑地望向Luciano，那双眼里的戏谑、愉悦、兴致勃勃……所有复杂但可以基本划归一类的情绪让守护瞬间清醒过来，他坐在地上，冲Luciano和他的亲信大张着双腿，被他们的目光扫来扫去，一览无余。  
——屈辱感重新回来了？精灵猛地伸直了他蜿蜒怪异的长脖子，张开头冠，花藤般纤细灵巧的龙根上六枚阴茎加速了在守护尿道里的揉摁，迎着守护的意识清明之际瞬间汹涌而至的热流，迫使他发起今晚的第五次冲锋。  
“还是说，你成心要他输给下属，叫他扫兴？”  
“嗯——！”  
精灵在最后关头抽身而出，臀部落在守护的小腹上，扶着那根巨硕的肉棍，尾巴仍卷着守护后穴里那根模型，因为他全身的瞬间腾空和落下，模型被猛地带出，随后被守护紧接着的挺腰的动作，深深地整根没入，从体内配合龙根将这波液体淋漓尽致地宣泄出去。腥热的液体在空中直线般喷射而出，叠在地板上已有的干涸变暗的黏液上，那里画着些奇怪的直线，有点像体能测试里跳跃类项目的那些标准尺。  
“呼……咳咳……”伤痕累累的守护精疲力尽，颓然垂下头。调教师精灵此前姗姗来迟，在等待他的无所事事的时间里Seide拷打守护来消磨时间，Borjigin身上没有鳞片覆盖的地方全是淤青和血痕，鳞片也被打落了不少，此刻干呕混着伤势牵动的咳嗽，让守护的呼吸彻底没了节奏。  
“看来是我押对了。”  
是Luciano干冷的声音，还有棋子在棋盘上划过的清响。在那边的棋盘旁，画着和地面一模一样的标准尺，代表Luciano的黑色筹码放在第六根线和第七根之间，那正是守护面前的地面上，最新一股精液到达的最远处。  
“啊啊，这不公平，刚才他应该无论如何也不能射那么远，啧，您和他一定是串通好的，”Seide惋惜地盯着Luciano的前锋，摊开双手，“再输一次，我就要被您将军了。”  
“哈哈哈这我可没法命令他，我提醒过你，过度服药会影响判断力，谁叫你都忘到脑后去了！怎样，这次你要押哪儿，我忠诚的部下？”  
“哼哼，这次我才不会再上您的当，您请，大人。”  
“哦，顺序并不能拯救你的败局，可怜的Seide。”  
……  
偌大床上的对话像是另一个世界的回响，传到床对面的墙根下则只剩屈辱，痛苦和绝望。最大的痛苦来自他的要害。龙根在游戏开始后被从笼子里释放出来，但延精环并没有取下，内侧的倒刺剜进守护最脆弱的皮肉里，那里流着血，皮下的组织在一下一下擂鼓似的抽动，疼痛比余韵更快没顶而来，即便没有延精环，没有刑伤，他也到了精力透支昏迷的边缘。Borjigin压低呻吟，隐忍地闭上双眼强迫自己集中意识，从奴隶的印记打到身上起，他的存在，只是供Luciano和眷属们折磨取乐的性奴而已，不能……过去的惨痛经历让他明白轻而易举地昏过去，怜悯和宽容从不属于Luciano，没能满足帝王的消遣，只会被狠狠记一笔，随后遭到加倍的惩罚。  
也许他真的怕了他的敌人，除了几乎无法反抗，不可战胜，还怕了他的手段，畏惧他嘴里那些解剖刀一样不留余地的嘲讽。Borjigin不想从帝王嘴里听到最在意的那些名词，帝王的注意力只要继续集中在他身上，就不会说出更多不堪入目的话……念头从他恍惚的思维中接连浮现，实际只在半分钟之间，留给他放空的时间并没有太多，Borjigin感到——那只精灵重新骑上他疲软的肉刃。“卖定离手。”精灵用单调的语气调笑道，他那奇妙的分身已经退回生殖腔内，调教师盯着双眼紧闭的守护，以一种缓慢而残忍的节奏用腔道的出口包裹住湿漉漉的前端，守护的龙根还在战栗，精灵耐心地摩擦着它，歪头笑道：“一些太太，像你一样闭上眼，发出美妙动听的声音。”  
“……唔……”  
守护挣扎了一下，他抿了抿吻，把可能的脆弱或是愤怒收好，才叹息般低吟一声睁开眼，眼前事物的轮廓已经慢慢褪去了重影。首先映入眼帘的是脏污的地板，上面满是斑驳的痕迹，还有那些耻辱的符号，代表这个无耻游戏的那些线条，接下来就是在自己溅满黏液毫无知觉了的大腿间，把守着龙根的精灵，正睁大占据了半边脸的眼睛俏皮地盯着他。Borjigin愣愣望着这只小小的龙，他太小了，束缚感极强的皮革在精灵身上，因为尺寸缩水而显得纤细稚嫩。精灵坏笑着，守护说不上他精致小巧的脸做出那种神情给自己带来的感觉，那就像……就像……  
“就像个孩子。”Seide突然开口。  
调教师被这句莫名的话打断，扭过头：“您说什么……？”  
“那是他的想法，就在刚才，”Seide望着尴尬别开脸的守护，Borjigin没料到Seide的突击窥探，他明显能感到精灵正因为Seide的话而向不好的情绪发展，守护攥紧被镣铐锁在脖颈两侧的前爪，脸上的每块肌肉都紧绷起来。  
该死……  
“和你的交尾让他感到罪恶，因为你，小先生，”Seide重复道，“‘就像个孩子’。”  
他转向Luciao：“哈哈哈哈，真有趣，看来您的小鸟尽管身体淫荡得很，却有颗高尚的心灵呢！”  
“啪——”  
“啪——”  
精灵坐在守护的要害上，他发动一个风魔法，击中守护的脸，紧接着又是一个，调教师甩了守护两个耳光。  
“看着我，贱奴。”精灵冷笑道，“再说一遍。”  
Seide注意到他解开了守护的禁言魔法，这对雇主Luciano而言是严重的僭越，但Luciano拦住自己的参谋：“Seide。”  
帝王乐见其成：“由他去。”  
Fae的龙根缓缓从生殖腔里探出，伸进奴隶的尿道口，它花藤一般的构造此刻正像藤条一样，在尿道内盘旋搅动，六个袋囊逐一充血挺立，抠挖脆弱的内壁，狠狠扎进肉里，在那里小范围地揉，这样根本不会带来任何快感，只有剧痛。  
“呃唔——！”  
守护觉得自己的尿道要被这只愤怒的龙摧毁，他感到一股悲哀，这种悲伤到无泪可哭的悲凉让他如坠冰窟。  
“不……我……呜，我很抱歉……”  
Borjigin睁开眼，望着这个装潢奢华的房间，它见证了他无数的丑态，他被玩弄的全程，每个角落都遗落着他低沉屈辱的呻吟，而他在这样的地狱里，居然联想到纯洁或是天真一类的事物。  
他转过头，远远望着床上的Luciano，帝王蓄着浓密而优雅的须，用一根黑色的小缎带扎起来，他的容貌堪称天使，而举止则处处透着优雅和教养，清澈的冰色双眼正映着——Borjigin哑笑一声，他知道自己看上去多么卑贱肮脏。  
“对不起……你，你们——都是恶魔。”


	3. Chapter 3

Borjigin不太记得昏迷前的事情。  
准确的说是在他同Fae起了争执后，到意识跳闸前这段时间里的记忆很模糊，他应该是遭到了一番气急败坏的魔法攻击，因为腰腹和两肋灌铅一样钝痛……不——不对，守护摇头，他记岔了，那个时间段里只有Luciano和Seide龌龊的赌局，帝王没能保持一贯的好运气，不过守护已经逼近了极限，Luciano最后不得不在他身上使用了药物。  
难怪，头疼得不行，下半身基本没有感觉，像被拦腰切断一样。  
守护低头坐在地上，保持着昨天的姿势，Luciano倒是没有再剥夺他的感官，只用条黑纱草草蒙住他的双眼，稀薄的光线透进来，空气有些凉——是早上了。Luciano的仆役们辛勤地洒扫着他面前的地板，Borjigin靠在背后的墙上，现在是他唯一可以依靠的东西，消瘦的巨龙仰起头深吸一口气，从残留的腥味里嗅到一丝阳光才有的味道，旁若无人地轻轻勾起嘴角。  
他不是没有感受到跨越整张床的Luciano的视线，对方目不转睛地打量他，自然也把这些动作看了个全，不过守护不像Fae那般做作，那股“阳光的味道”在漫长的囚禁之后让他欲罢不能，完全是下意识的微笑，等到想起Luciano时候已经迟了——那就见鬼去吧，Borjigin想，好像他能做什么让Luciano找不到由头折腾他的事情似的。仆役们把擦地板剩下的水一股脑儿泼在他腿间，然后就着那只桶又载了桶水，开始擦洗，守护皱了皱眉，现在他可以感受到下半身的存在了，不过不真切，干扰只让Borjigin收敛他虚弱的笑容，但没能影响他贪婪地感受阳光的兴致，这样正好，再好不过了——他拖着他脏污的身体呆在阴影里，清晨翻越窗台，在不远处跳跃，井水不犯河水。  
“我可以认为你是在想念我的官邸吗？”  
“……”龙神在上，Borjigin在心里哀叫一声:为什么他脱口而出的话总是这么恶劣，随时可以毁掉所有的好情绪，一丁点不剩。守护固执地把头扭到一边，他不打算低头表示放弃，可托Luciano一针见血的福，他闻不到阳光的味道，反而满脑子都是那个该死的柜子，该死的咫尺之间的蠢货Arctic和野爪那该死的蠢。  
Luciano假装没看到他起伏的胸膛，Borjigin大概是吃准了自己不会白日宣淫，毕竟窗外阳光正好，帝王还没享用自己的早餐，享用守护的可能性微乎其微——Luciano几乎笑出声，守护的安全感到底是什么给他的，阳光吗？哈哈，他又不是海藻。  
“如果你喜欢在织光者面前被我按在办公桌上狠狠干到哭，趁现在说出来，我会满足你的。”Luciano觉得言语调戏也相当有趣，“毕竟Benson是个好孩子，学什么都很快，乖巧听话——你生了个好小鬼，我还没奖励你。”  
……对，还有该死的龙蛋。守护恶狠狠地想，你提醒我了，我要连着Benson这个名字一起诅咒起来。  
老管家Devin端着海鲜进来的时候，正好听到“奖励”之类的字眼，Luciano眼角眉梢全是灿烂的笑意，Snapper默默望着自己的主人，恭敬地俯下身前莫名有种“今天是可怕的日子”的错觉，锁在墙角的那个孩子似乎也认出了他，也许原本Borjigin要和帝王争论什么，现在只好作罢，猛地把头偏过去，整条龙身上散发着一股“气急败坏”的味道。  
“Devin，我的好先生，去准备两份茶点。”  
“是，大人。”  
Luciano愉快地倒回床上，扫了眼餐盘里精细烹饪，淋着褐色浆汁的海鱼，他喜欢吃海鲜，对，无论这一盘，还是那边那一只——他的早餐正在生气，哈哈哈，真是可爱。Seide送他的小客人不久就有了这么一出，活该参谋错过，帝王把早餐放进嘴里。  
他拒绝事后分享。

“那位将军起初居然尝试过那种身份，倒让我很惊讶。”  
Seide眯着眼，回味昨天那场盛宴，他在造访自己上司的家(事前被告知安排了有趣的招待)前服用了些提高感知力，且在情事中能制造不少幻觉的药物，使那些激烈且复杂的情绪，那些绝望屈辱的感受带来的刺激被无限放大，他整条龙都在酥麻的余韵里，言语像在梦呓。  
“您让我惊讶。”  
精灵说话带着他们种族惯有的单调，这才是他日常的说话方式：“我专注委托，昨晚，现在才注意到药物，要知道，天舞们非常注重保养，并且，反感药物，我没记错的话。”  
“啊啊，我在天生的能力方面是个蹩脚的家伙。”  
“那时新人，Luciano大人，乐于尝试。”Fae初见他时Luciano的属性还没这么凸显，更像是在探索自己的兴趣所在，“究其原因，尺度太大，都敢玩，都能胜任，任何身份，所以——很快非常出名，在圈子里。”  
不过那么骄傲冷淡的性格，任谁都会觉得他倾向于选择更加强势的身份，哪知道Luciano上手就是那么出人意料的玩法。  
“那么，征服‘他’似乎让你觉得无趣？离开大人后，你显得兴致缺缺。”  
“我可没这么说、哦。”  
“呵呵，碍于大人的颜面吗。”Seide想，精灵也并不十分坦诚，分明提起居家的大人，他都进入了工作状态。  
“那只是很小的一部分，更多的是我的个人原因，我不喜欢悲伤的猎物，他委屈得快要哭出来了。”Fae坐在Skydancer肩头，单调的声音里凭添了唱诗般丰富的起伏，Seide觉得这就和口吃的游吟诗人是一个道理，重点是身份的代入。  
“Luciano大人，他的傲慢曾经让我欲罢不能，那样寡淡孤高的他沉沦在欲望里，美妙得仿佛亲手缔造了末日。相比之下，那只守护给我的感觉，乏善可陈，他只是在承受，不是吗，像泥潭一样悄无声息地吞没所有放置其上的东西，啊，允许我的失当，他比沼泽还是有趣些的，泥潭可不会叫喊——到底是为什么嘛！我可以请求您的意见吗Seide先生，那样一只龙大叔，腰身绝对不如少年柔软，luciano大人怎么能这么久，还不感到厌倦……”  
Fae拍打他的头冠，双眼灼灼发亮：“不甘心，不甘心呢，只要想想那种龙，却能在luciano大人身边陪伴如此之久的时间，被那种夺目的眼神探索，连灵魂都一丝不挂……啧。”  
“恕我直言，你的嫉妒是毫无必要的，他只是大人的消遣，我不得不说，昨晚那种赌局……的确比进入残局后扔骰子要有趣得多。”  
“啊昂，Seide先生，您的断言恕我不能苟同哟，我们的辞行绝非游戏结束的信号，”  
“怎么说？”  
“Seide大人，药物的确给了您一般天舞所无法企及的，至高无上的享受，可是因为您的睿智被蒙蔽，困惑将阻碍您享用更幽微的景致。”  
Fae并没有直言自己的依据，只是摇着头，语焉不详的连珠炮似的话比他单调的日常语气更加难懂：“我始终认为，读懂感情的努力，最终得回归那些舍弃一切的身躯，每个颤抖，都胜过所有残忍的情话。您没发现欲望都大人他的眼睛，变得雪原一样耀眼了、呢，您可别认为那是爱人间的业火、喔，那位大人，谁都不会爱上的。  
真是可怜的大叔呢，大概会被那位大人吃得骨头都不剩，欸，他一直以来都是那么可怕的家伙，也无可厚非、啦。”   
关于Luciano不会爱上任何人这一点，Seide还是能够赞同的，或者不如说，除了帝王最早的伴侣，他不会再和任何人缔结稳定的伴侣关系，即便是曾经的那段关系，也被大人当作领主的意志而彻底否定。  
欲望也很好解释。  
天舞们被认为通常更能直达本质，但是Seide很早就意识到，天舞们窃取的“真相”称之为事实更加准确，他们更像是心灵的镜子，忠实地反映着那些心灵颤动的图景，然而镜子是不能理解镜像的，只有镜像的来源可以。尽管如此，天性让他不屑于去区分事实和真相间的差距。不过很难说镜前的人就比镜子高明多少，他们不知道镜像在何处，哪个时空，又为什么在那里，要在困惑之下选择是否相信事实就是真相。Fae的结论来自观测，直觉让他觉察出了什么，而他不相信真相是“爱”之类的东西。  
那也确实不应该是爱，Seide联系到某些情报，关于Luciano的过去，和从他身上读取的情绪，也可以下这样的断言。  
我明白了，天舞说。  
“他是大人求而不得的东西，抑或可以说，他曾经是，而抛弃大人执念之物，就是他的原罪。”

正如Fae所预言的，Seide返回Luciano的宅邸时，帝王正在加餐。  
“您在这种事情上亦如此严苛，实在出乎我的意料，您又对他用了药，这个剂量……”Seide睁大眼望着空了的药瓶，Luciano前爪的两根趾甲间夹着支水晶注射器，见Seide爬上他的床，不很介意地把里面剩余的药挤在自己小腹上，然后摔碎针管，斜倚在靠垫上冲床尾的守护低笑。  
“过来，我的小鸟。”  
“呜……嗯呜……”  
精壮却不复矫健的身躯在帝王精细保养的尾部末端撩拨下颤抖，他颇费了番功夫，一路一寸寸舔着Luciano的尾巴，寻到他湿漉漉的下腹，把那里残留的药物吞下去。帝王温柔地缠住他缺了两片鳍的胸膛，弓身伸出前爪托起玩物深埋在胯间的头颅，把玩他吻下的胡须，勾勒下颌干脆利落的线条。龙族的背叛者此刻无法自控地发出浊重难耐的喘息，他修长身体陷进羽毛床垫里，那么匀称优美，若把这副躯壳比喻为密林里青翠欲滴的修竹，织光者军队的参谋感慨道，那他小腹下昂然的物件，就是竹上妙不可言的节外生枝。Seide这么想着，贴着床垫摸到守护身下握住了那物，又像玩赏着老龙们喜欢捏在爪子里的健身球一样动袋囊，青年的喘息被残忍打断，他无助地弓起细窄有力的腰，随着Seide的玩弄而摇晃臀部，发出含糊的呜咽，像让人心疼的乞怜，又似欲罢不能的引诱。  
“我还在暗格里翻到了你上次送我的药膏，我当时正找不到肛塞，就拿来用了，现在才记起来药是用在里面的。”  
“对，龙族的肠道温度会把膏体融化，我在那根模型上设计了些暗槽，过不了多久，他的后面就会将渗出来的药吸收进去……您挤进去了多少？”Seide的趾爪抵在根部，抚慰是毫无征兆结束的，代之以力道堪称残忍的掰折，将欲望瞬间化为无以复加的疼痛，守护极短促地惨叫了一声，伴随着下身的一阵痉挛，浑身脱力地瘫软在帝王面前，他又变成了支光溜溜的竹子。  
“贱奴，谁允许你停下来的，嗯？昨晚我们的主人已经慷慨地满足你了，整整一个月的分量，你可真是欲壑难填啊。”  
守护疲软的龙根被攥在Seide掌心，阻止它缩回洞门大开的生殖腔，守卫那里的两片鳞定期会被拔除，下面的皮肉并不能严丝合缝地掩饰住他的利器，总会在之间留一条缝隙。不过Seide也没打算让它退回去，他塞过一个垫子，把守护的下腹抬高，从床头的托盘里摸到了那只笼子。先将笼子中心的银柱抵在尿道口，借着液体的润滑向里推进，Borjigin浑噩间隐约察觉到他打算重新管制自己的要害，下意识开始挣扎。  
“非常不幸，我的参谋长，我找不到说明书，喏，剩下的在那边。”  
Luciano眯起双眼，恶向胆边生地捂住守护泛红的鼻尖，同时从下面端起他的吻，将他的嘴按住。Borjigin喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜仿佛溺水的声音，那些艰难痛苦的气流混进口水里，成堆地造出细密的泡沫。帝王全无怜悯地继续用尾巴扼住他的喉咙，守护的挣扎猛地剧烈起来，反扭在背部铐住的前爪也仿佛像是要挥舞一样在铁索内挣动，当然并未奏效。唾液倒流进气管，咳嗽却被闷在肺里，渐渐因为氧气短缺而动弹不得，若不是他眼前束着密不透风的黑布，还能看见他濒死而上翻的眼白里岩浆般的血丝。  
Luciano在他彻底失去意识前放开他，守护立刻大口大口呼吸起来，连带着震动全身的咳呛，过了好久仍未平复，再顾不上下身正在进行的工程。他感到Seide将已经推进去的银柱拔出来，给他的龙根先套上了一个弹力有限的皮筒，熟悉的细密刺痛在皮革收紧的瞬间啃咬他的神经——和延精环上类似的倒刺，从感受到的部分而言，显然比延精环上的更多。Seide将穿透他龙根的那些环扣生生从皮筒里拽出来，皮绳沿着龟头交叉捆绑，直到隐匿在柱中的袋囊，Skydancer停下手，把线头留在那里，轻重缓急都拿捏得当地套弄他的袋囊。  
“呃——”充血鼓胀的袋囊紧的瞬间，守护觉得自己仿佛也被窒息，他躺在Luciano身前进退两难，喉咙里发出含糊的低喃：“不，求你……不、不要……哈……嗯呜……哈呃……不……会坏的……啊……”  
“怎么会坏呢，放心，它只会让你尝够苦头，你的这个小家伙里面，”Seide用趾爪稍微扩张了一下昨晚饱受折磨的铃口，隔着皮筒弹了弹他的龙根，“只要你乖乖的，绝对不会受一点伤。”  
“呜……呜嗯……啊……啊啊……”  
膏体显然已经开始渗出他后穴里的模型，就像千万只火蚁啃咬体内，此起彼伏的刺痛后，皮肉像被点着一样灼热，疼痛退去后是持续不断的麻痒。它被塞进他的身体前Luciano给他看过这根柱子可怕的构造，它并不是径直到底的，而是在柱身上布满了大小不等的半球体的凸起，现在Seide不知开启了上面哪个Luciano没有发现的机关，那些半球体开始旋转，大的沿着某个固定方向即将拧伤内壁之时，自动转换到另一边，小的则保持较快的转速，通过按摩增强药效，有些还封存着雷系魔法，完全是残忍的刑具。守护缩紧肩膀，他已经说不出话，只能把所有精力放在应付后面的快感上。  
“太吵了。”Luciano冷冷道，他现在不急着享用守护的身体，于是把一只后爪伸到守护嘴边，撬开他颤抖的吻，“你今天话很多。”  
“他会求您的，我的将军。”  
Seide不紧不慢拎起笼子，将残余的药膏涂上银柱，故意放慢囚禁龙根的速度以给守护最大程度的屈辱感。笼子扣合在一起，落锁的清响让守护浑身一个激灵。  
“呜……啊……主、主人……求……求你，干……狠狠……狠狠上我……啊……求求你……我……”  
“嘘——记得你刚才干过什么吗，你只搭理Seide，就关心你那根下贱东西，真让我伤心，我才是你的主人。”  
Luciano取过枕边的小道具，那是颗布满孔洞的球体，两边接着皮带用于固定，它的直径对于眼前的守护那张滴着唾液的口腔而言，实在有些勉强。  
“张嘴，把它吞进去。”  
口水从守护嘴角和口球的孔洞溢出，缓缓牵织起晶亮银丝。他仰起脸向Luciano示意自己的顺从，扭动着臀部，踏着求欢的节奏，祈求帝王解救那里直透骨髓的痒意。  
“哈对，真乖，你很聪明，我的小鸟，”Luciano笑得打跌，“把我的宝贝舔湿，然后我用它干你，舒舒服服，不多受什么伤——那是我原本的打算，可惜，现在我有点生气，所以改主意了。”  
“——？！”  
帝王拍了拍他的脸，那张被束具分割的脸上布满惊疑。Luciano笑了笑：“竟敢冷落我，我要罚你，别害怕，只是让你独•自在这里，好好反省自己的过失。  
请感激我的宽容吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

因为这文坑了，所以这章坑了，之所以要开一章只是说明这里本来应该有个放置play而已。


	5. Chapter 5

“哼，睡够了？”  
Borjigin一醒过来，就看到Luciano表情不善，帝王躺在他旁边，尾巴卷着他的腰，好像非常不满。  
“Seide那个家伙，仗着不是他的财产，就乱下狠手，明明我听说他对自己的那几个收藏都宝贝得很——什么时候我带你去看看，他们被料理得可好了。”  
“……”  
守护知道自己不能拒绝，或者发表任何意见，他尝试动了动身体，想大致了解昨晚新添的伤，下体突如其来的剧痛让他眼前发黑。  
“真可怜，看这小家伙……疼吗？”  
Luciano关切地望着他，像个资深的私人医生：“你昨晚一共发泄了七次，要不是我耍赖将了Seide的军，那疯子还会让调教师继续折磨你，我敢肯定，再有一次你就废了。”  
“……”  
守护再次无言以对，Luciano把他的身体调教得淫荡又敏感，居然反过来指责他不爱惜身体吗？Seide是给他下药，说得好像下药这么龌龊的事情，Luciano没有去掺和似的。  
厚颜无耻莫过于此。  
“来了解自己的伤势，我的小鸟，你应该了解，虽然我不指望你能感激我，不过我得扶你起来，对，真乖。”  
“呜——呼……哈啊……不……嗯……”Luciano一碰他，他就觉得体内的欲望重新抬头，按对方的说法，距离赌局游戏还没有超过一天，那些药的效力果然还在。  
“看来你见过些世面，对吗？还是说，仅仅是因为惧怕我对它……做些什么呢？”Luciano摇头，“ 呵呵，不要紧张，不会很疼的。”  
Borjigin惊惧地盯着他用尾巴卷到面前的木匣，锁扣镌刻着繁复的花纹，他认出那是Seide的纹章，而当他第一眼看见帝王从里面倒出的“检查仪器”，几乎吓得背过气去，甚至忘了瑟缩着逃开，而是僵直着身体大气不敢出地一动不动。  
“哦？有趣，你知道这是什么……仅凭本能判断出来的吗？”  
Luciano从爪心抽出一块透明的甲板，像是用某种怪物身上掉落的鳞片，或是水晶矿石磨成的，中间挖出一个孔洞，留在他爪心的那一块则除了中心稍微大一些的洞外，还磨了道纵向的通路，似乎通过它可以把某个东西从边缘推过去，卡在洞里。“那让我们来看看……我想这个应该在下面，不过有点勉强，你会配合我，是吗？”  
“不……求你了……把它拿开……不！把它拿开，你不能……”  
甲板贴上大腿内侧，微凉的温感让守护的低喃乞求顿时卡在喉咙里，他紧张地盯着那块板，先是一个角沿着腿根摩擦，然后是一条边线，在肌肉上挪移，Luciano渐渐加重力道，让它猛地滑进守护的肛门和龙根间的会阴处，着那里柔软的皮肉。  
“为什么不能，这可是为你好，呵呵，怕疼的话，怎么好养伤呢。”  
“唔……进、进不去的，那里……”如果Luciano打算把他的肉棒卡在那里——绝对会断，毫无疑问。Borjigin屏住呼吸，缓缓抬起头望着Luciano，那并不是恳求帝王打消这个可怕想法的目光，他肯定Luciano真的会这么做，守护的身体怕得要死，他单纯只是盯着帝王。Luciano深望了他一眼，伏下身，埋首于他颈窝之中，嗅他身上河床泥沙的味道，像是某种必须养在瓮里足够天数的贝类，帝王厮磨守护的脖子，优雅而温柔地吻他，舌尖从嶙峋的甲质上跨过，一枚枚数他漂亮的牙齿，守护轻哼着退缩，直到被他按在床板上，帝王在那里狠狠唆了一口，拔出纠缠的舌头时发出啪嗒的声响。守护被他吻得浑身酥软，半眯着眼，目光游弋不定，猩红舌头被帝王从口腔里带出，口水缓缓聚集在舌底，伴着他的喘息流溢。帝王跨坐在他身前，舔他下颌按照自己心意编成几小簇的胡须，咬那枚纹着自己徽章，挂在胡须内的铃铛，然后沿着守护的脖颈，一路到前胸，腹部，每个敏感点都被精细地用舌尖唤醒，Borjigin仰起头，像和床板烙印在一起似的，不时发出沉闷的呻吟，他在死守自己的理智，不过更多的声音溢出那张淌着口水的嘴，他快进入状态了。  
帝王用鼻尖在守护的小腹划拨，近距离打量他红肿的龙根，那根小东西已经微微抬起了头，铃口渗出晶莹的蜜汁，Luciano伸出粗糙的舌头灵巧地将液体舔去，吮了口龟头颈上的褶皱，又就着被撩拨出的春潮濡湿守护的袋囊。  
“咿——”Borjigin猛地抬起了臀部，洞里塞着的东西……又开始发出嗡嗡的声音，Luciano的挑逗让他条件反射地蠕动穴口，正好让那东西顶到了前列腺。他的声音给了Luciano莫大的暗示，帝王故意大力嗅着守护的铃口，让气流扫过因湿润而变得敏感的前端，舌尖则卷过两枚袋囊，挨个抵在上颚磨。前所未有的温柔和用心的技巧叫守护丢盔弃甲，他望着胯间卖力取悦他的帝王，双眼里渐渐染上了晦暗的色彩，浑身都放松开来，失神地张开嘴。他的前爪仍铐锁在身后的床柱上，但不妨碍他慢慢摇晃起腰部，试图让坚硬起来的龙根往Luciano口腔深处探索。  
“Borjigin……你想要我？”Luciano嗤笑一声，“忘乎所以的贱种。”  
笑声让守护觉得大事不妙，果然冰凉的触感伴随着剧痛同时袭向他刚刚挺立的肉棒，Luciano将第一块水晶板严丝合缝地套在延精环上，同时揽过守护的头颅，舔他通红的双眼，好让他清楚地看到龟头穿过第二块水晶板的孔洞，它一直下降，轻轻压在袋囊上。  
“要骗出它们可不容易，现在你看见了吗，多惨的小家伙，它在疼得发抖呢，真有活力。”水晶板的四角有对应的孔洞，用来上螺丝，Luciano从盒子里拿出螺母，抵在下方的水晶板上，“它老是抖，我头都晕了，让我把它固定住，然后我来好好检查它。”  
“不——啊啊！”  
Luciano从木匣中取出第二组螺丝，打了个响指，发动了延精环上的雷系魔法：“贱种，我要享受你的好声音，可不是没完没了的狗叫，不想多吃苦头，就发出好听的叫声来。”  
“唔……嗯呃……呃……”  
“这么一平，就是个清晰的样本了，你看，”Luciano上好了两颗螺丝，另外两颗，他执着扳手，靠在守护身侧，故意在对方面前将螺丝一圈一圈拧紧。守护的眼白中都泛起了血丝，袋囊的褶皱则渐渐被拉伸，它像夹在玻璃片间的样本，被送到帝王残忍的显微镜一般的目光下，“你的那两颗宝贝，可不完全是圆的呢，那些血管也很漂亮，啊，靠近腹部的那一面是可爱的粉色，当时给你拔除鳞片的时候居然完全没发现……你这条爱撒谎的龙。”Luciano在玻璃片上敲起趾爪，换到可怜的奴隶那边，是袋囊都要被生生从皮肉里撕裂的剧痛，龙根彻底受到打击，像死去的藤条一样垂落，马眼吐出残留的液体，在水晶板上拖出行蜗牛般的足迹。守护在痛苦中紧抿着吻，鼻尖和眼挤在一起，大力地深呼吸以极力收缩小腹，好给龙根空出更多的空间。  
帝王把精巧的银扳手卡在最后一颗螺丝上，悠闲地左右旋转：“刚才不是很有精神的吗，作为龙族全体的敌人，这么容易退缩可不行。”他玩够了第四颗螺丝，又换到第三颗，欣赏袋囊在水晶板间的一张一弛，守护已经痛得说不出话，只剩下不时溢出喉咙的凄惨痛哼，他眼睁睁看着Luciano握住他的龙根，埋头将它卷进口腔，一只眼睛邪气地盯着他，注视着他每一个反应。  
Luciano的技巧好到可怕，龙根重新颤抖着立起，在守护眼前耀武扬威，上面有不少毛刺割开的细小伤口，帝王将柱体吐出一截，专攻他的前端，Borjigin感到帝王的舌头像毛笔一样在前端反复揉添，反复勾画他那根巨物的轮廓。  
“呃嗯——不、不要舔……舔那里……”  
恍惚之中，帝王的舌尖居然径直推开包皮，伸进尿道口，在那里抠挖，快感电流一般窜遍守护的全身，自己清晰的浪叫回荡在耳际，他闭上双眼，不肯再看自己胯下那个理智全无的部分。  
“为……为什么……要做这种事……”  
被迫给Luciano口交的时候，体会到的只有羞耻和屈辱，有时他流泪，一方面是因为Luciano的龙根顶到他的喉咙口，刺激得他想要呕吐，或是被同时加在他身上的道具送上快感的顶峰时的生理反应，另一方面，的确是委屈。像幼年的龙遭到同伴欺负时那种原始的想大哭一场的冲动，他会在意识到泪水汹涌而出时闭上眼，而Luciano则总会不失时机地舔他的双眼，让他无路可逃。“你在哭吗，哦，是我欺负得你哭出来了？那么就别憋着，大声点，我想听。”帝王甚至这样揶揄他，可是他现在在做同样的事情，驾轻就熟，没有丝毫羞耻心。  
困惑要把守护淹没了。  
“这是奖励，你这两天做得很好，怠慢我的部分，昨天我已经惩罚过你了。”Luciano沉声笑道，他真可爱，不愧是自己最喜欢的玩物：“不喜欢？还是说你更习惯被我干，全部，一滴不剩地——”他贴着守护的胸膛一路把吻伸到Borjigin耳边，“射在里面，嗯？”  
“唔……”帝王坏心眼地用后腿抓着他洞里的模型往里推。Borjigin知道自己又说了不该说的话，他低吟着应付过新一波快感，喃喃着开口：“……谢……谢谢……您、您……如果您满意我……这具淫荡又、又下贱身体的……服侍，主人，能不能求您……放开我……我的……”  
Luciano兴奋地吻了吻他：“你终于学会请求我的句式了？告诉我，放开你的什么，我不知道。”  
“我……”Borjigin剩下的词憋在喉咙里，肩膀泛着红，还有隐约的热度，仿佛在被执行绞刑，“我、我的……缺乏管教的……肉、肉……”  
“不行，我们的检查还没结束呢，我的奴隶，”Luciano果断拒绝，眼里闪烁着疯狂的光芒，“我要向你介绍一个小玩具，来自已经灭绝的古老物种，他们叫人类，通常，他们用这些小东西夹住他们需要夹的，什么都行，衣服、口袋、线路……”  
Luciano摇晃着一个牛皮纸袋，那是工坊定制物品的包装，通过正面的一片透明，看得见里面是褐色的竹制品，他像得意的孩子一样，兴致勃勃地掏出一个来给奴隶看：“夹什么都行，于是我让他们按你的尺寸做了一批，来，让我们继续。”  
……  
Devin从早餐后就一直守候在距离Luciano卧室，也就是宅邸的游戏室，或者不如说，刑房之一的最近一条回廊里。Luciano明天就要去继续军部的工作，帝王秉持私生活绝不可干涉公务的原则，他不会玩物丧志，因而一定会在今天之内，传召管家和仆人们去他房间收拾残局。  
年老的Snapper念及此，不由轻叹一声：那孩子的侍奉也结束了，这一次。  
他将被押去暗元素地牢囚禁起来，等待主人下一次享用。  
“我的好先生，Devin，请你来我的卧室一趟。”  
老管家三天之内第四次踏进这个房间的时候，Luciano正在做本次最后的训话。  
“你得遵守我定下的规矩，一个月只许一次的说法并非我任性，怎样？我是个开明的主人，而你毫无自制力，就得由我来约束你。”  
守护仰躺在Luciano大床的中央，神情恍惚地张着嘴，任由Luciano将安全套里的液体倒进去。Devin看了眼房间的布置，大致明白今天的娱乐内容：手铐上的链锁跨过床头顶部的横梁，说明守护曾经被主人吊起来侵犯。那根粗大的模型应该是两天来塞在守护后面的东西的全貌——龙神在上，Snapper抖了抖眉毛，它有种危险的感觉。  
不过那些竹制品是什么？Luciano肯用让他不舒服的安全套，这也真是罕见，不如说他居然在这个房间准备了它本身就让人意外。  
Luciano把守护从床上抱起来，舔他嘴角洒出来的白浊：“怎么，吃东西也不会吗，漏得到处都是。”  
这个场景和口气让Devin莫名熟悉，那是Luciano和小主人相处的模式，此刻放在这里，说不出的怪异。  
“唔嗯……”守护颤抖了一下，似乎搬挪他的身体触到了他的某处伤势，Luciano“咦”了一声，把他翻过来，正好面朝Devin，Snapper看到守护认出自己后尴尬地缩了缩后腿，但随即就被Luciano用力扒开，找到了他疼痛的根源。  
一支竹夹还挂在他的袋囊底部，刚刚挪动他的时候，正好拉扯着那里。Luciano随手把它直接拽下来，Devin望着守护那一瞬间的战栗，莫名觉得自己某处发凉。  
“让它好好休息，我回军部的日子，我亲爱的Devin会替你上药。”  
“一切都如您所愿，大人。”  
Luciano从床上起身，准备对Devin再交待几句，守护侧躺在床上，忽然挣扎着伸过尾巴，小心翼翼摸上帝王的尾巴，轻轻卷住。  
“要去……多久……”  
“哈，你开始想念我？”意外的神情第一次出现在Luciano脸上，惊异很快变成嘲讽，他俯下身，在自己的奴隶耳边吹气，“还是说……想念被我干得欲仙欲死——”  
Borjigin被他的下流话弄得睁大眼，着急辩解：“……我、我没……不，我……”  
“嗯？说谎……可不是乖孩子。”  
Luciano清楚他的敏感区何在，更明白他身上残留的药效，现在就是把他最害怕的舍腰蜂取来，恐怕Borjigin都会张开双腿任由它在自己体内出入。帝王的动作果不其然打断了Borjigin的申辩，他的趾爪插进守护微张的后穴，一根，然后是两根，在里面搅动。  
“呜……想……被你……干……”  
守护绞紧他的尾巴，宛如磨人的挽留：“求你……干我……呜哈……我的……我的后面……呃……让、让我射……”  
“不行。”  
“可……呜……疼……那里像有、有蚂蚁……在咬……我……我不想……被关回到……那个地方……主、主人，我宁可被锁在你的床下，随……随时服侍你，只求你，别让他们把我押去那里……”  
“我拒绝。”Luciano斜睨了他一眼：“哼，随时服侍，的确很诱人，正因为如此我不能采纳你的建议，你的叫声会让我无法入眠，影响我的工作，你应该也不希望我把军队里受的气全撒在你身上，对吗？”  
“我……”  
“嘘，本来这几天，因为你的表现，我心情还不错，你想做个不听话的坏小鸟吗？”  
满意地看到Borjigin不再继续，而是盯着他的表情，企图找到他松口的迹象，Luciano取过床头的半面面具，用食指推到脸上：“我会满足你，既然你一再这么恳切地要求。不过，我也不是傻子，那些药膏的效力没过去之前我不会碰你，Seide想让我中招，还没那么简单。”  
他耸肩嘿嘿笑起来：  
“不如，我教你骑马吧。”


End file.
